Celos
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: No quería admitir que estaba celoso, MUY celoso...bien sabia el por que, pero...¿realmente él estaba enamorado? One-shot EdxWinry


**Me levante con esto, anoche cuando estaba apunto de dormir esto me levanto de una bofetada (XD), primero pensé en un one-shot, luego en un fic pero al final me quede con el one-shot, bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que este es mi primer one-shot de F.M.A (o F.M.A.B según para sonde se guie esto) ya ven que una historia se encamina sola =)**

**Sin más os dejo en paz, espero os guste n.n**

Llevaban barias horas en la casa de las Rockbell, la razón más obvia era que nuevamente el joven rubio había dañado su automail, él bien sabia que la rubia de ojos azules se molestaría mucho pero con tal de verla, aguantaría a esa MALDITA LLAVE que siempre estaba cerca de romperle la cabeza. En su habitación, tirado en la cama que le correspondía, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible para que su molido cuerpo no le doliera tanto.

Maldito Envy!- maldijo con molestia, esta vez los homuculos le había medio matado de lo lindo.

Gracias a su ventana podía percibir el sonido que la armadura de su hermano hacia al correr acompañado del los ladridos de Den, el perro de Winry, una pequeña y casi desapercibida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del fullmetal, su hermano estaba riendo mucho y eso se debía a que estaba jugando con el perro en el patio, unos metros más abajo. Tenía sueño, realmente estaba muy cansado pero algo no lo dejaba pegar el ojo ni un instante, y eso era el no saber por que diablos la chica se tardaba tanto, según la abuelita la chica había salido a comprar algunas cosas que se necesitaban en la casa y el taller, pero eso había sido en la mañana y si no se equivocaba ya deberían ser cerca de las 01:00 pm, esto lo estaba preocupando un poco...vamos seamos realistas estaba MUY preocupado.

Lo veía apenada, ella se había demorado más de la cuenta al salir a hacer las compras, lo que había pasado era fácil de explicar: al terminar las compras, inmediatamente se dirigió a su casa, pero a mitad de camino se había encontrado con Ren Yoon, un chico uno par de años mayor que ella, eran amigos desde que él empezó a ir a su casa para que ella arreglara su automail, él tenía por brazo izquierdo un automail bastante "delicado", realmente se había detenido mucho tiempo para hablar con el chico, ni cuenta se había dado de ello y creía que no iba a ver ningún problema ya que la abuela Pinako ya se imaginaria el por que de su retrasó, para cuándo el hambre le vino de lleno, ella se despidió de su amigo y se redirigió a su casa pero al llegar e ir a busca a su abuela se encontró con Alphonse que estaba en el comedor sentado en suelo pasando el rato, en ese mismo instante un nombre apareció en su mente como una cachetada: Ed.

Oh, hola Winry.- dijo el chico al notar la presencia de su amiga.

Hola Al.- saludo la chica al sentarse en una de las sillas de madera.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto curioso.

Me quede hablando con un amigo y no medí el tiempo ¿por qué preguntas?- pregunto ella.

Nos extraño que te tardaras tanto y la abuelita no nos dijo si ella sabia por qué, estábamos preocupados, él estaba muy preocupado.- esto ultimo el muchacho lo había dicho en un susurro, pero aun así la rubia lo escucho.

"Ed estaba preocupado?!".-pensó sorprendida.- ¿En serio? Lo siento mucho.- dijo haciendo una reverencia

No pasa nada Winry, pero por favor no le hagas nada a mi hermano, ya debes saber que su automail se daño, pero aunque te enojes mucho no le hagas nada.- se apresuro a decir.

Y según tu ¿por qué yo debería ser buena con ese tonto?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Por favor ¿si? Apenas y sobrevivo a la ultima pelea, si quieres verlo esta en nuestra habitación, espero que ya allá dormido, el pobre no puede ni cerrar el ojo.- comento sin querer a su amiga.

Ok, voy a verle.- dijo al levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse al segundo piso de la casa.

Y así fue como termino en ese lugar, recostada contra el marco de la puerta, mirando como el rubio respiraba tranquila y pausadamente, boca arriba, durmiendo sin problema, aparente, con el dorso al descubierto, ella se sonrojo levemente al notar ese detalle, luego fijo su mirada en el brazo izquierdo de Ed, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo daño que tenia, le faltaba partes y estaba segura que él apenas y lo movía, después miro la pierna metálica, sinceramente no estaba mejor que el brazo, suspiro con preocupación, poco a poco se fue acercando al chico, se arrodillo al lado de la cama, apoyo su codo en la cama y sostuvo su rostro con la palma de la mano, realmente le gustaba mucho verlo así de tranquilo.

No, no, NO! No voy a tomar la maldita leche!...Abuela ya crecí!- decía entre un murmuro el chico, frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente.

La chica disimulo una risita, ese bobo seguía siendo bastante infantil con el tema de su crecimiento, aunque ya había empezado a crecer y a parecer realmente un chico de 16 años, sin duda no había nadie digno de ser comparado con el rubio enojón, se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, a quién más que a ella se le van a ocurrir esas cosas. Pero que tonta era, en seguro ya se había fijado en alguna chica de Amestris, ok debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas bobas.

-.-.-.-.- Días después -.-.-.-.-

Había dormido bastante, más de lo creía que podría, por suerte Winry ya había arreglado su automail, claro que por los daños había tardado un poco, pero ya para el tercer día de estar en esa casa, ya tenía como nuevos sus automails, claro que su cuerpo le seguía doliendo y mucho, pero ahora él ya no lo notaba tanto su cabeza estaba en otra cosa, en el saber que demonios hacia ese tipo tan cerca de Winry, y al parecer ella no se daba cuenta, pero, ¿cómo notarlo? Cuando ella estaba metida en la reparación de algún automail no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero el ambarino si y eso que estaba viendo no le gustaba nada, NADA!

Era tan blanco como la maldita leche, con pelo corto y negro, con ojos azules, alto, unos años mayor que él, y usaba un automail como brazo izquierdo, todo lo que ella podría soñar, eso lo ponía de mal humor, furioso y no sabia por que, maldita sea y eso empeoraba todo! La rubia no se daba cuenta de nada, de nada! Realmente en algunas ocasiones era muy inocente e ingenua, así como en muchas otras era una amenaza para los demás para él y para su hermano aunque más para él. Estaba arto, esa maldita escena y eso se podía apreciar claramente ya que varias venitas le salían el sien, a pisotones y seguido por su hermano menor el chico salió de la casa para ir a la parte trasera de esta.

Hermano ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto el chico de armadura.

Nada ¿qué me va a pasar?- pregunto irritado.

Mamá decía que "el que nada, no se ahoga" y tu no estas nadando hermano, anda dime que te pasa.- insistió el chico.

Demonios Al ya te dije que no me pasa nada, N-A-D-A!- volvió a repetir exasperado.

¿Y por qué te irritas tanto?- nuevamente preguntó.

¿¡POR QUE PREGUNTAS TANTO?!- gritó exaltado.

Porque desde que Ren estas molesto, irritado, paranoico, ¿quieres que siga?- dijo burlón.

Como molestas, ya cállate.- bufó molesto.

Como digas, celoso.- dijo al ir se a quién sabe dónde para que su hermano mayor no lo matara.

Él gruño en signo de molestia, entre más pensaba más difícil le era negar que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo desde que el tal Ren llego, diablos estaba celoso, muy celoso, la razón: ¡ni la más mínima idea! Realmente ya estaba empezando a creer lo que había hablado con la teniente Hakewey (ni la menor idea como se escribe, si esta mal decidme onegai!) ¿en serio le gustaba Winry? Estaba al borde del delirio, si señor.

Asta pronto Winry, y gracias una vez más.- escucho decir del otro lado de la casa.

No ahí de que Ren, pero cuida el automail quieres.- advirtió medio gritando, cuando él se fue.

Ed ¿estas ahí, no?- adivino teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico rubio apareció de la nada frente suyo, haciendo que casi le de un infarto a la chica de ojos azules, en literal, solo la ignoro, realmente estaba enojado por no decir furioso, una venita resaltaba en su sien, entrando a la casa indiferente, cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando a la rubia sorprendida.

¿Y ahora?¿Que mosco le pico?- se pregunto así misma extrañada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Ya a la noche -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la tarde el fullmetal no había salido de su habitación, se encontraba acostado en su cama y se negaba a salir de allí, tampoco quería hablar con nadie, aun seguía enojado con Alphonse, a Winry ni le podía ver, se sentía muy mal de como le había tratado, a la abuelita, pues a ella no la quería aguantar, además nadie se atrevía a preguntarle que le sucedía, aunque Al ya sabia que le pasaba a su hermano mayor.

¿Sigues enojada Winry?- pregunto preocupado el chico.

No.- contesto secamente.- Solo me extraña lo indiferente que fue Ed, eso es todo.-dijo en un suspiro.

Winry...¿no te diste cuenta?- pregunto inconscientemente el chico armadura.

¿Darme cuenta? ¿De que?- pregunto con inocencia la rubia.

"Que hize, Ed se va a enojar" E-eh n-na-nada Wi-Winry.- dijo nervioso el chico.

Vamos, cuéntame.- pidió la chica a su amigo.

Me-mejor pregúntale a-a Ed.- dijo el chico antes de desaparecer, o intentar desaparecer.

Alphonse cuéntame en este preciso instante, tu sabes que le pasa a Ed, ¿verdad?- el chico miro para otra parte.- Si, si lo sabes.-confirmo, cruzándose de brazos.

Celos.- susurro, confirmado era hombre muerto.

¿Cómo?- pregunto, creyendo a ver escuchado mal.

El solo suspiro, resignado.- Ed esta celoso...mi hermano esta celoso de tu amigo, Ren.- confeso con pesar.

¿Por qué esta celoso de Ren? NO ahí motivo para eso.-dijo apenada, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo.

Eso pregúntaselo a él, con esto que te dije estoy seguro que me volverá hablar recién el ultimo día de mi vida, y si te cuento la razón me mata, yo no quiero morir tan joven.- dijo él apenado, logrando al fin escapar de la muchacha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro resignada, estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación en dónde _él_ estaba, toco la puerta, escuchando del otro lado un gruñido de parte del chico, volvió a golpear, escucho una maldición acompañada por un bufido, golpeo por tercera vez, teniendo por respuesta un suspiro.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo el chico al estar, ya parado tras la puerta.

Ed, tenemos que hablar.- dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

No tengo la menor idea de que me hablas, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.- dijo al abrir la puerta frente a él, dejando a su vista la imagen de su amiga.

Por favor, ¿si? No te molestare más, solo cinco minutos.- pidió ella, poniendo cara de perrito triste.

"Malvada friki siempre me hace lo mismo ¬¬" Vale.- dijo él al ir a sentar en su cama.

Gracias.- dijo sonriendo, sentándose en la cama de Al.- ¿Qué te pasa?.-pregunto preocupada.

No molestes tu también.- dijo al cerrar los ojos tratando de no enojarse.

¿Yo?- pregunto confundida.

Si tu, Al también me a estando molestando toda la tarde diciendo que estoy.- dijo tratando de no gritar.

¿Celoso?.- pregunto inocente, el rubio abrió de golpe los ojos.

¡Yo no estoy celoso!- exclamo molesto.

Si no estas celoso dime ¿por qué empezaste a actuar extraño cuando llego a Ren?¿Por qué fuiste tan frívolo conmigo cuando él se fue? Dime!- exigió molesta.

Así siempre eh sido, no se a que vienen tus reclamos ahora.- se excuso él.

¡Claro que no! Estabas celoso, ¡admitirlo! - volvió a decir en el mismo tono de antes.

¡NO!- grito enojado.

¡SI!- respondio ella.

¡NO!- volvio a decir.

¡SI!- grito empezando a perder la paciencia.

¡No!- dijo mucho menos mejor que la chica.

¡ADMITIRLO, DEMONIOS!- grito ella enojada.

¡ESO QUICIERAS, NO VOY A MENTIR!- grito él.

¡DILO!- critico con molestia.

¡NI LOCO!- dijo impaciente.

¡QUE LO DIGAS!- dijo ella al pararse de su lugar.

¡QUE QUIERES ESCUCHAR?! ¡QUE ODIO QUE CUALQUIERA SE TE HACERQUE, QUE TENGO MIEDO QUE ALGUIEN ME QUIETE TU ATENCIÓN, QUE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE TE TOQUE O TE DIGA COSAS LINDAS O TRATE DE CONQUISTARTE, MALDITASEA, ESTA BIEN ESTOY CELOSO, MUY CELOSO, POR QUE ME GUSTAS, MEJOR DICHO TE AMO! ¡¿ESO QUERIAS ESCUCHAR?!- grito/confeso desesperado al estar ya parado frente a la chica, tomándola de con una mano por la nuca y acercándola a él, sellando su confesión al juntar sus labios con los suaves labios de la chica.

Ed.- fue lo único que pudo decir entre el beso, un beso lleno de pasión, dulzura, desesperación y amor. Lo que ninguno de los rubios sabia era que una anciana con pipa en mano, una gran armadura y un perro muy adorable se encontraban tras la puerta escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras que decían, y era de agradecer que al entrar en la habitación la ojos azules había cerrado la puerta tras ella.


End file.
